A conventional ratchet handle contains a direction switching structure having a push button or a rotatable disc, wherein each of the push button and the rotatable disc has a retainer configured to switch a rotation direction of the ratchet handle.
However, the conventional ratchet handle cannot be operated smoothly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.